A Long Time Coming
by tinyblonde1
Summary: A familiar face is back at JAG HQ in D.C., old feelings arise, but what will come of them?
1. The Departure

Title: A Long Time Coming

Pairing: Harm & Meg

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, names, etc. of the TV show JAG. This was written for fun, not profit of any kind. I am but a humble author who couldn't get an idea in her head to shut up. Please don't sue me! No copyright infringement was intended.

A/N: I never watched JAG beyond the first season. They characters and the format of the show from season one were what I fell in love with. When that changed I stopped watching. So if you are a Mac fan this story is not for you. Please don't read it with the intention of bashing it. I accept constructive criticism, but only to a point. This isn't 'War and Peace', don't treat it as such. This is just something that I had rolling around in my head that refused to go away until captured in text.

* * *

JAG Headquarters

Washington, D.C.

1000 Hours

Commander Harmon Rabb surveyed the now empty office once occupied by his former partner of four years Lieutenant Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie. Two days ago Admiral Chegwidden had briskly called her into his office and informed her that her preceding commanding officer, Colonel Thompson, had been diagnosed with terminal hepatic cancer. The news of her mentor's illness was devastating for Mac, so when she was informed that Colonel Thompson had personally and specifically requested that she be released from her current position to take over his post as Section Chief she agreed without hesitation and with her current CO's support. What hadn't been mentioned at the time was that said post was in Pearl Harbour, Hawai'i.

Their good-bye's had been quick and professional. Harm congratulated Mac on the promotion despite the difficult circumstances surrounding it, and confessed his jealousy over her new sunny work station. Still, two days later Harm felt a certain sadness now standing in the bare room. Admittedly, there had been some flirtation and a level of romantic interest, but when it came right down to it Harm knew himself well enough to realize that a relationship between them would never have worked out in the long run. Their differences too vast and their similarities too few, it would only have been a matter of time before the initial sparks were extinguished.

Across the office his commanding officer, Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, sought out his protégé and found Harm standing alone in the doorway to Mac's office. "Commander." He spoke making his presence known as Rabb snapped to attention. "Why don't you take it easy today? I know change can be difficult." The Admiral offered somewhat out of character.

But Harm refused, rationalizing that without a partner he could not afford to waste time. The Admiral smiled mischievously. "Don't you worry about that, Commander, I have plenty to keep you busy."

"Yes, sir." Harm answered, though slightly confused by his CO's cryptic statement.

The following days and weeks passed by slowly and Harm was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out from behind the mountain of paperwork he found himself buried under. He was also curious as to whether or not the Admiral planned on assigning him a new partner or at the very least bringing another lawyer on board to share the work load. It wasn't that he felt he really needed a partner, but he had gotten used to the company, friendship, and support a partner offered. While he and Mac had had their share of ups and downs he found the days dragging on with no one to share them with. With his head hidden behind a stack of files Cmdr. Rabb didn't perceive the arrival of the Admiral.

Clearing his throat Chegwidden made his presence known. Rabb jumped out of his seat to stand at attention. "At ease, Commander. To make this brief, I'm sure you've been wondering when I would get around to addressing the issue of a new partner for you." The Admiral looked at him, scrutinizing his face before continuing. "As I suspected. I'll put you out of your misery. It took me a few weeks to come to a decision and make the arrangements, but long story short, you will not be getting a new partner."

Harm raised his eyebrows in response. The Admiral continued without letting Harm speak. "However, I am bringing on a new staff member to work alongside with you. We both know you need someone to keep an eye on you, Commander. I only had one person in mind for the job and it wasn't easy to arrange as the Commander's current CO was very reluctant to let go of his talented star officer, but I get what I want, and I know that this particular Cmdr will be a real asset to JAG. Your new colleague should arrive from Naples next week, so I expect you're to be on your best behaviour. I know no one can replace Lt. Col. Mackenzie, but try not to scare off the new Commander, Commander." And with that the Admiral exited as quickly as he had entered, leaving Harm scrambling to salute him.

Commander Rabb was about to return to his paper work when he saw his aid Lt. Bud Roberts standing just outside the door.

"Bud, get in here." Harm called out.

"Sir?" Bud questioned as he entered the office.

"You're usually on top of the office scuttlebutt, have you heard anything about the new addition?" Harm questioned.

Bud looked confused. "New addition, sir?"

Harm nodded. "The Admiral just informed me that JAG will be adding a new member to the staff next week. All I got out of him is that it's some hot shot Commander from Naples that he handpicked. I was curious if you had heard anything about this guy."

"Sorry, Commander, I get my gossip from Harriet, and she hasn't mentioned anything to me." With an apologetic smile the Lieutenant was excused to go about his day.

Resigned to the fact that he would get no further information from anyone in the office about this new Cmdr, Harm tried to focus on his work and hoped that the rest of the week would pass quickly and uneventfully. He had had enough change and excitement for awhile and had mixed feelings about the arrival of a new team member. Mac was the second partner he had lost and he had mixed feelings about not getting a new one.

The following week arrived after an agonizing wait for Commander Rabb. While none of the cases he was currently working on were particularly challenging, they were numerous and he was actually looking forward to the relief another JAG lawyer would bring. Once in his office he got to work straight away, sorting through the files he would keep and deciding on which ones he would prefer to pass on to the new hotshot. Keeping busy left him with less time to dwell on Mac's departure or distract himself with the endless possibilities of who the new interloper could be. The JAG office had a carefully balanced dynamic among its workers, each one bringing something unique to the table that complimented other's skills. One bad apple spoils the bunch as they say, and the mood in the bullpen was already somewhat sour at having lost an important member of their team. Bringing in someone who is not a good fit would make life miserable at JAG.

Taking a break from sorting through case files Commander Rabb made his way to the common room for a cup of coffee, but before he could get there the voice of the Admiral's Petty Officer stopped him.

"Commander Rabb..." The young officer called out.

"Tiner?" Harm replied.

"The admiral has requested your presence in his office ASAP." The Petty Officer stated briskly replaying his CO's message.

Harm nodded and changed directions heading now towards the Admiral's office. Commander Rabb found himself feeling a bit anxious, an unusual feeling for him, but it was hardly surprising given everything that had happened in the last few weeks. What was surprising was Mac's sudden departure, his conflicting emotions as a result of it and being without a partner for well over a month. But now the last piece was falling into place and for better or for worse he had to accept this last shakeup. Yes, he knew exactly why he had been summoned to the Admiral's chamber. The time had come to meet the newest addition to JAG's workforce. Having arrived at said office Commander Rabb raised a hand and knocked sharply.

He was met by a gruff "Come in" being barked by Admiral Chegwidden in response. Grabbing the door knob Commander Rabb braced himself for whatever was waiting for him on the other side. Entering the office he stood sharply at attention saluting his superior. Chegwidden stood and saluted back before taking his seat again.

"At ease, Commander." The Admiral said before continuing. "I'll cut straight to the point. As you know I've brought in a new staff member. The Commander arrived in D.C. last week and will be starting today. I want you to show the Commander around. So long as everyone pulls together as a team it shouldn't take the Commander long to adjust to the new surroundings."

Harm looked around the office curiously as the new Commander was nowhere in sight. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" He waited for Chegwidden to nod before continuing. "Perhaps Lt. Roberts could show the Commander around? I have a lot of work to do and..."

"Stop right there, Commander Rabb." The Admiral interrupted. "I know you, and as a leader in this office I expect you to lead by example and make the new Commander feel at home and part of the JAG team. I can make that an order if need be."

Rabb stiffened, there'd be no getting out of playing tour guide. "No, sir. That won't be necessary, sir."

"Good." The Admiral concluded.

"When can I expect the Commander to arrive? The sooner he gets here the sooner he can start taking on cases. As you know there's no shortage of work."

Chegwidden laughed in response. "The Commander is already here. I excused the Commander to get the key to her office."

"Her?" Harm was puzzled. Chegwidden simply nodded for his part.

As if on cue there came a soft knock at the door, Chegwidden stood up and crossed the room to answer it. Commander Rabb hopped up from his seat to stand at attention still facing the Admiral's desk. He heard the door open and close as Chegwidden welcomed the officer into the office, "As always your timing is impeccable, Commander. I was just bringing Commander Rabb up to speed."

"Thank you, sir." Came a soft breathy voice.

Harm stood frozen. He had not seen who entered the office but he would know that voice anywhere. Immediately his heart rate sped up. There was no way the voice belonged to who he thought it did, a young woman he had spent the last few years trying to forget about... Suddenly his thoughts were taken back to four years earlier and visions of a smiling blonde Lieutenant filled his mind's eye.

Harm was shaken from his reverie by the sound of Admiral Chegwidden's voice. "Commander Rabb, I believe you know Commander Austin."

Harm stared at her for a long moment not sure if he could believe that what he was seeing was real. Like a ghostly apparition come to life, the image from his reverie materialized in front of him, tangible and more breath-taking than ever.

"It's nice to see you, Commander Rabb." Cmdr Austin said offering her hand to him.

Wordlessly, Harm took her hand in his, revelling in the familiar electricity that contact with Meg Austin had once caused him, and not surprised in the least that he still felt it. What did surprise him was that the same feeling seemed to be reflected in her eyes.

"Meg?" Harm whispered to himself.

"Commanders." Chegwidden barked. The two officers stood at attention. "I'm sure you both have a lot to do. I expect Commander Austin to be up to speed on all our most pressing cases by the end of the week. Dismissed."

Walking in stride to the door Harm opened it and allowed Meg to pass through first. They didn't say a word as they walked through the bullpen, ignoring the curious stares of onlookers wondering just who the tall blonde walking with Commander Rabb was. Reaching what had once been the door to Mac's office, Meg reached into her breast pocket for the key before inserting it into the lock and opening the door.

Harm was still in a state of shock. He needed a moment to collect himself. "I'm going to go grab a coffee and give you a minute to check out your new digs." He didn't wait for her to reply before walking back across the bullpen to the common room. This was easily the last thing he expected today.


	2. The Arrival

A/N: Thank you to everyone who commented on the first part. Obviously, here is some more! To address a comment about the ranks, to be completely honest, I know NOTHING about the American military, so if things happen that seem out of the realm of reality, please take it with a grain of salt and try to enjoy the story for what it is, some Harm and Meg fluff! I just write for fun when the mood strikes.

I hope you enjoy this instalment.

* * *

Commander Austin stood in front of what was now her vacant office for a moment longer. The journey back to JAG had taken her more than four years and she was still finding it hard to believe that she was really back in D.C., working with Harm no less. A dark sadness crossed her face as she reflected on the last few years. Her mission was classified; there was nothing she could say to anyone. But what she longed for most was to be able to wrap herself in Harm's embrace and tell him about the life she led and the tragedies she endured in the Middle East working with the Department of Defence for Naval Intelligence as a computer weapons expert. What was once 'the cradle of civilization' was fast becoming a hotbed for nuclear arms dealers capable of bringing down Armageddon. Meg had been hand plucked by Commander Lindsey and dropped down into the middle of the fray with instructions to work with the Navy team in place to gather intelligence and covertly thwart arms deals by force.

Shaking off the ghosts of memories that continued to haunt her, she stepped into the office. She surveyed the once familiar surroundings, running her hands over the smooth surface of the wood desk. From across the bullpen, unknown to her, Commander Rabb observed his 'new' colleague. Letting his eyes wander over the scene before him, he took a moment to appreciate her long, slender form.

Her hair was longer now, well past her shoulders he noted, but it was still the beautiful shade of golden blonde he'd recognize anywhere. He let his eyes roam over her body, which had become more supple, yet toned and lean. It had been four years since their last encounter, but time had been kind to the now Commander. Thinking back to one of the last times he saw her before she disappeared from JAG he conceded that she had always been beautiful with a playful innocence, but now she was gorgeous. Harm could tell that she had really come into her own as a woman. She no longer blushed or shied away from the appreciative stares of male onlookers, but she didn't revel in the attention which was a refreshing change of pace.

Without warning Meg turned around, her eyes immediately finding Harm across the room despite dozens of other people milling about. Their eyes locked as they stared at one another, each one rooted in place unable to move and yet unable to tear their eyes apart. Harm was about to head back to her office when Lt. Roberts popped up in front of him.

"Sir, I heard that the new Commander is you former partner uh... former Lt. Austin. Is it true?" Bud asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Harm replied with a nod in the direction of Mac's old office.

Bud turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. From her place in the office, Meg gave Bud a small wave, before moving around to sit at her desk and boot up her laptop.

"Wow." Bud whispered.

"My sentiments indeed." Harm said moving past Bud and heading towards Meg's office. "Commander." He stated professionally when he reached the door.

"Harm, come in please." Meg offered indicating the chair in front of her desk. Harm entered the room and closed the door behind him after making sure the blinds were open. He didn't need to give people the wrong idea about him and Meg on her first day.

"It's been a long time, Meg. I see congratulations are in order." Harm kept his tone cool as he indicated the new stripes on her jacket.

Meg frowned slightly. "All in the line of duty."

"You seem to have made a name for yourself since leaving JAG. Good for you." Harm couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. All the hurt he felt when he learned of her reassignment out of JAG without so much as a good-bye email had come rushing back to the surface. He needed answers and he intended to get them.

A sad look crossed Meg's face. "It wasn't my decision to leave." She said biting her lip, an unconscious habit she demonstrated when she was nervous or uncomfortable that still made Harm smile and want to kiss the corner of her mouth, but now was certainly not the time for that.

Harm relented somewhat seeing her sadness. "What happened, Meg?" He asked, his face mirroring the sadness of hers.

"I can't tell you the details, Harm..." She trailed off.

"It's classified, isn't it." He concluded.

Meg nodded solemnly in confirmation. "I wanted to tell you, there's still so much that I want to tell you, but I can't. All I can say is that four years ago after you were arrested for Lt. Schonke's murder the Admiral had me hauled off the base. When I got back to HQ he informed me that Commander Lindsey had requested me specifically for an assignment and that the transfer had already been processed. I begged them to let me tell you I was leaving, but they didn't even give me a chance to speak to my mother myself before I was sent overseas. For over three years I wasn't Meg Austin, I was someone else, but I never forgot who I was and what I had left behind. I hope you believe that much."

Meg paused for a moment to compose herself before continuing. "I was called upon to serve my country and put its needs before my own and I did without question, but it was never something that I had asked for. I never wanted to leave D.C. or JAG. After the mission concluded I guess my CO felt he owed me one so I cashed in on the opportunity and requested a return to JAG, which he reluctantly approved. I never expected that I would end up back in this office, but I'm glad I did. " Meg concluded biting her lip.

As mad as Harm was he conceded that had he been called upon to serve his country as she had been he would have done the same thing. Serving in the Navy meant serving the greater good, sacrificing your own wants for the needs of your country. Harm stared momentarily at Meg's lapel, noticing for the first time the array of new bars and ribbons. Whatever mission she had been sent on had not been an easy one and Rabb realized for the first time that he was probably damn lucky to be seeing her alive.

"It's nice to see you again, Meg." Harm offered with a genuine smile. "Why don't you take a few hours to unpack and get settled into the office, then we can go out for lunch and I'll bring you up to speed on a few cases."

"Sounds perfect, Commander." Meg beamed.

Commander Rabb reluctantly left her office and busied himself in his own. While he should have been focusing on paper work or any number of other things all he could think about was where he was going to take Meg for lunch. He wanted it to be nice, but not too nice. Harm laughed at himself, realizing that he was behaving like a teenager, over analyzing every little detail of a lunch date that wasn't even a date. Still, he couldn't help but hope that maybe one day it would be.

Across the hall in Meg's office, the blonde commander was a frenzy of movement. Wanting to be able to fully enjoy lunch without unpacking hanging over her, Meg was quick to sort and organize the few boxes of law books, framed awards, commendations, and degrees, notes and office supplies she brought with her. When all of the boxes were empty she stood back to survey her office. Satisfied that everything was in order she went to find Commander Rabb. Tucking her cover under her arm and closing the office door behind her, Meg ran smack into Harm doing the same. They both smiled sheepishly at one another.

"So, where to, Commander?" Meg asked playfully as they began walking towards the exit.

Harm smiled. Something about being around Meg always put him in a good mood. "Do you remember Tony's Pizza?"

Meg nodded as she remembered the time Harm brought her pizza from Tony's that he had made into Texas pizza himself.

"Well, Tony opened up a little Italian Bistro next door. It's not haute cuisine but it'll fill you up without complaint." Harm continued.

"Sounds perfect." Meg was now smiling brightly.

Even after four years apart they fell back into synch almost instantly, still completely comfortable in the presence of the other.

"We may as well ride together." Harm concluded guiding Meg towards a sleek black SUV.

Meg raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What happened to the 'Vette?"

Harm shrugged. "I keep it in the hanger with Sarah. It's not really much of an 'everyday car' now. Plus I want to keep that baby pristine. That car is my legacy for my future son." Harm was slightly taken aback by his own admission. The last few years had been filled with a pattern of casual relationships and one night stands that Harm felt sure he would repeat ad nauseum. But there had always been something about being around Meg that made him feel at peace, made him able to picture a future with a wife and kids, and he liked what he saw.

Smiling to himself Harm opened the passenger door for Meg, before walking around to the driver's side of the vehicle and taking them to the bistro.

Lunch was filled with the easy conversation of two friends catching up after far too long apart. Meg filled Harm in on what she could about her time in the Middle East and in turn Harm told her all about life at JAG since her departure. Cmdr Austin had an especially good laugh when Harm told her about being partnered up with a jarhead.

"So..." Harm proceeded cautiously. "You must have had quite the time in Naples while on leave before coming back State-side. I imagine you were surrounded by thousands of Italian lovers. Just how many boyfriends did you come home with?" He winked to let her know he was joking.

Meg blushed lightly. "Ha-ha, Harm, none. There were a few dates, the odd short lived relationship, but nothing serious. What about you? Using those gold wings at every turn, Cmdr? Or are you in a holding pattern with a special someone?"

Harm had to laugh. Meg was never afraid to give as good as she got. "I'm in the same boat as you, Commander. A few short romances, the odd fling... But ultimately I'm still a bachelor."

"Your poor mother." Meg teased.

Harm groaned, sometimes Meg knew him too well. "Shut up and order, ma'am."

"Yes, sir." She mock saluted.

Over the course of the meal Harm took the time to give Meg a general idea of the more pressing cases he was handling at JAG and also asked her to take a look at a few in particular for a second opinion and some fresh insight. Before either of them was ready for it to end lunch had passed and it was time to return to the office. Reluctantly, Harm asked for the bill. When the server arrived with it he placed it between the two friends. Both reached for it before Harm insisted that lunch was his treat, a welcome back present of sorts. Meg let him pay on the premise that their next lunch was on her, but they both knew Harm would never allow it. Walking in stride they got in Harm's SUV and were back at JAG HQ far too quickly.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Meg focused on processing and organizing paperwork, while Harm had to make an appearance in court. By the time he got back to the office nearly everyone, including and most disappointingly Meg, had left for the day. Walking into his office he smiled at the neat stacks of files sitting on his desk along with post-it notes indicating what stage of completion each pile was at loosely scrawled in Meg's neat handwriting. Putting away his things, Harm grabbed a few files to wrap up at home and turned off the lights before calling it a day himself.

Will write more for feedback ;)


	3. The Bet

A BIG thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far! It means a lot to me to know that people are reading and enjoying my little foray into fan-fic. Just a reminder: this story is going to focus on characters personal lives as opposed to the technicalities of the Navy/ their work. So I apologize if I make any errors where military operations are concerned, please bear with me. Aside from that, enjoy!

Three weeks later and the JAG office was back to being run like a well oiled machine. Between Harm, Meg, Bud and Harriet what had been a mountain of paperwork had been diligently whittled down to a manageable molehill. Commander's Rabb and Austin worked independently for the most part, collaborating from time to time on the more challenging cases, while Lt. Roberts aided them both whenever possible.

Finally it was Friday. It had been another incredibly long day, but having finally worked out a more or less stable routine for the first time in as long as she could remember Meg wasn't exhausted after work. Since her move to D.C. over a month ago Cmdr. Austin had not had a good workout. Between apartment hunting, unpacking, settling in at work and working overtime, her fitness routine had gone out the window, but now she was looking to blow off some steam. After making a few phone calls, Meg located a 24 hour gym near work and following a quick stop at her apartment for a change of clothes was soon signed up for a membership. Quickly, she changed into her (short) running shorts and modest sports bra. Having found a treadmill in front of a window she stepped on as she popped her earbuds into place and started up her ipod. As the campy pop music blared she began to increase her speed. Pop songs were not her usual soundtrack, but their throbbing base and up-tempo beats were perfect for workouts. Soon her head was bobbing with the rhythm and she was running at a good clip.

Across the gym Harm had just finished a rep of sit-ups and was heading over to the punching bag when he caught sight of a familiar blonde ponytail whipping back and forth on the other side of the gymnasium. He began to cross the distance between them, he knew that toned six anywhere. As he approached the treadmill he paused to take in the sight of Meg in nothing more than a pair of tiny running shorts and a sports bra. Seeing that the machine next to her was free he hopped on and began running steadily until he outpaced her.

Somewhat annoyed that her privacy had ended, Meg instinctively began to speed up as the intruder surpassed her speed. When she heard the man laughing she opened her mouth to snap at him when she noticed who it was.

Instantly a smile replaced her look of annoyance. "Commander Rabb, I might start thinking you're following me." Meg stated playfully, removing her earbuds.

Rabb smirked one of his cocky grins. "You're the one who transferred back to D.C., returned to JAG and is now working out at my gym. If anyone is doing the stalking it's you."

Meg laughed. "You found me out. I beg for leniency from the court." She said as she looked Harm up and down in his tight navy t-shirt and soccer shorts.

"Why don't we settle this on the mats?" Harm suggested.

Meg raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind? I can practically see the wheels turning."

Harm shrugged. "Push-ups to the death?"

"What are the stakes?" Meg asked curiously.

"What do you want if you win?"

After a moment of thought, Meg's face spread into a wicked smile. "You do my paperwork for a week."

Harm had to laugh, oh she was devious. "Fine, but if I win I get to take you out to dinner. No uniforms, no work, and no pants. A civilian date of sorts."

"You really will need me there when you're arrested for public indecency... Going around without pants." Meg laughed.

Harm rolled his eyes. "I meant we'd get dressed up in our civilian finest. Perhaps you still have that red dress..."

"You never know. You've got yourself a bet, Commander." Meg said extending her hand to solidify their agreement with a shake.

Harm eagerly accepted the gesture, both feeling the sparks fly at the contact. Stepping off the treadmills the pair headed towards an unoccupied matted corner. Meg took a moment to stretch and Harm took a moment to appreciate the view. Situating themselves side by side on the mat they got down onto their hands and knees ready to assume the stance for push-ups.

"Ready?" Harm asked.

"Always." Came Meg's reply.

Nodding at each other they began an endless repetition of push-ups. As the minutes slowly ticked by their vigour began to dissolve and the rapid succession of push-ups slowed. It was Meg who finally broke the silence a moment later.

"I'm out. Clearly slacking off for the last month has come back to bite me in the ass."

Harm just laughed. "If I didn't know any better Commander I'd say you wanted to lose."

Meg shrugged and shot Harm an innocent smile. "I'll never tell."

Harm ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Though he'd never admit it he was this-close to giving up when Meg called uncle. "So when should we do dinner?" He asked, going for casual but failing miserably (even he heard the eagerness in his voice).

Meg bit her lip to keep from smiling like a school girl. She hadn't been sure whether or not Harm was serious about their bet, but it seemed he was and he was looking to make good on his end of the deal. "Do you have plans for tomorrow? I know it's Saturday and you're probably busy..."

"No..." Harm interrupted. God she was cute when she rambled. "Tomorrow works."

Meg smiled brightly and Harm couldn't help but beam back.

"Why don't I pick you up at 7?" Harm suggested.

"7." Repeated Meg, taking note that Harm hadn't used military time and secretly thrilled by the implication. "7 works."

"Great! I don't know about you but after all that I need a shower. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Harm said with his trademark cocky grin.

Meg nodded. "I look forward to it, Commander."

"It's a date." Harm winked at her before heading to the men's locker room.

Momentarily dazed by the flutter in her stomach, Meg watched Harm's retreating form. A million thoughts raced through her head and she had to remind herself that this wasn't a 'date' date. She and Harm had always had a flirtatious relationship and the bet was par for the course, even if she had given up a little sooner than she might otherwise have. She didn't need Harm to do her paperwork, and the prospect of dinner alone with him, without the formality and regulations of uniforms was too much to pass up. Smiling to herself, Meg finally made her way to the women's locker room, where she quickly showered and changed before heading home.

Once at home, Meg made herself a quick dinner and tried to watch a movie on TV. However, she couldn't focus, her thoughts kept drifting back to her encounter with Harm at the gym. Picking up the phone she thought about calling Harm, her fingers hovered over the numbers but she couldn't bring herself to dial. She had diffused bombs, survived live fire, and engaged in hand to hand combat, but she didn't have the nerve to call Harm just to hear his voice. Setting the phone down on the receiver again she decided to relax with a soak in her bathtub. Gathering a few things she needed she made her way to the bathroom. After engaging the stopper at the bottom of the tub, Meg began to run the hot water, as she added scented oils and bath salts to the tub. Next she arranged a few candles and grabbed her ipod and phone before peeling off her clothes.

Testing the water with her foot, she slowly sunk down into the bathtub, enjoying the prickly feeling caused by the hot water. Slipping her earbuds into place she turned on her ipod and laid back, closing her eyes, taking pleasure in the soothing act of bathing. Twenty minutes had passed when the shrill ringing of her phone permeated the tranquility of her porcelain sanctuary. Pulling one earbud out she reached for the phone to answer it. "Hello?" She said softly, still completely relaxed.

"Hi. Meg?" The caller asked.

Meg's eyes fluttered open as an involuntary smile spread across her lips. "Hi, Harm."

Rabb let out a relieved sigh, not certain he had the right number. "Hey. How are you?"

"Good... Naked. You?" Meg giggled as she heard him sputter on the other end.

"I'd be better if this was a video phone." He recovered.

Meg laughed. "Yellow light, Commander."

'Proceed with caution' Harm thought. "How does one get a green light, Commander?" He decided to ask mimicking her mock serious tone.

"Be on your best behaviour tomorrow night and you might find out." Meg said sitting up somewhat.

Harm swallowed thickly. He could hear the sound of moving water and knew she must be taking a bath. Immediately his brain was overcome with images of Meg in her tub with strategically placed bubbles. "That's actually what I was calling about..."

Meg's heart dropped. Thinking the worst she immediately assumed that he was calling to cancel on her. "Oh." Was all she could manage.

"I know at the gym I said it was a date and I was kind of joking around with you..." Each word he spoke caused her heart to sink a little more. "But," he continued, "I got home and was thinking about it and I wasn't kidding. Tomorrow night is a date, if you want it to be."

Meg could hardly believe what she was hearing. Harm wasn't calling to cancel, he was calling to make it official. In a complete 180, Meg's heart was now caught in her throat. "I'd like that." She finally said softly.

"Good. I can't wait." Meg could hear Harm practically beaming through the phone.

"I look forward to it." Meg agreed.

"I'll see you at 7." Harm was thrilled.

"7." Murmured Meg, no hour had ever sounded so good. "Good night, Harm."

"Good night, Meg" Harm replied before the connection was cut.

Meg hung up the phone and placed it back on the bathroom counter. Sliding down, she submerged herself completely in the tub and let out a happy squeal under the water before popping back up. Quickly, she rinsed herself off in the shower and got into a pair of pyjama's. Lying awake in bed she could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of her official date. It took her awhile, but eventually she drifted into a happy sleep.

Not too far away, Harm was pacing around his apartment. He couldn't believe that he had actually called Meg to ask her out on an actual date. He had lost her once before he had the chance to tell her about his feelings and he wasn't about to let that happen a second time. He had been nervous as hell when dialling her number, but hearing her voice instantly put him at ease. He knew they were risking their friendship by taking a chance on a romantic relationship, but somehow he knew that if the 'American dream' of a big house with a picket fence, a wife and two point five children was ever as going to work out for him, it'd be with Meg, and that was a risk worth taking.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat down on his couch. Tomorrow was going to be a big night and he needed a plan. Yes, the bet had only been for dinner, but they were now beyond the scope of the bet and Harm wanted to make sure their date was truly special. He had some serious work to do if he wanted to pull this off in time.

Feedback helps me write... *hint hint*


	4. The BuildUp

So at long last here is part 4! I apologize for the long delay between chapters. I actually got engaged two weeks ago so things have been pretty crazy around here!! On that note this chapter may be a bit schmoopy since I'm in my own la-la land right now I hope those still reading enjoy it. Also I'm accepting feedback as an engagement gift ;)

* * *

Come Saturday, Harm had spent the better part of the day getting things ready for that evening. It was important to him that his first real date with Meg be perfect. Of course 'perfect' came at a price, which is what had kept him so busy making sure everything was in place. It seemed as though no time had passed since he woke up a 9 that morning, but here it was 6 o'clock and he found himself nervously removing his suit from the drycleaner's bag (one of his many errands that day). Hanging the suit on the outside of his closet door, Harm geared down for a quick shower and shave before getting dressed.

Meanwhile at Meg's apartment, she had spent the last hour playing dress up trying to decide what to wear. Her bedroom looked like a certifiable disaster area. Harm had given her no clue as to where he was taking her, leading to her agonizing over her clothing choice. She wasn't usually so indecisive when it came to clothes or dating, but this was different. This was Harm, and they had an unspoken understanding that if they crossed the line into romance they would only do so if they planned on trying for the long haul. She smiled at that thought and knew Harm wouldn't care what she wore. Comforted by that notion, she made her final decision before heading to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

Back at Commander Rabb's apartment, Harm had finished showering and shaving. He ran a quick comb through his wet hair then applied some cologne before walking back into his bedroom. Rummaging through his closet Harm found the shirt he was looking for and was dressed in no time. Looking in the mirror he appraised his appearance. He was wearing a classic black Armani dress suit, definitely not something Navy issue, with a charcoal pinstripe dress shirt. Deciding to forego a tie, he slipped on his dress shoes and top coat. He was two feet out the door when he remembered he forgot something. Dashing quickly back into the apartment, he made a beeline for the fridge and hastily grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had picked up earlier. Certain that he had everything this time he locked the apartment door behind him and made his was to his SUV.

Elsewhere, Meg had just finished curling her hair into soft waves and was moving onto her makeup. She never wore a lot of makeup and today would be no exception, but she did want to put some effort into her appearance. Using light grey eye-shadows she applied them to her lids, creating a delicate smoky eye effect. She then applied a little blush, some mascara and a sheer champagne lip gloss. Her blue eyes shone in contrast to the greys and the gloss made her smile more radiant. Meg was always impressed how a little bit of makeup could have such an effect. Heading back into her bedroom, Meg pulled the winning dress from her closet. It was a black satin mini with long sleeves and a modest boat neck that plunged to just below her shoulder blades in the back. Quickly she pulled on a strapless bra and a thong, satin wasn't very forgiving where panty lines were concerned. Unzipping the dress, she stepped into it and pulled on the sleeves.

Slipping on a pair of matte gold peep toe stilettos, she grabbed a small gold clutch and threw her keys and a few other necessary items into the bag. It was two minutes to 7 and she knew Harm would be there any minute. Reaching behind her she pulled the zipper up as high as she could, which still left it about two inches short of being fully done up. Cursing under her breath, she remembered why she hadn't worn that dress in ages. She was trying to find something she could use to pull the zipper up the rest of the way, when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed smiling to herself, a second pair of hands would do as well as anything else. Checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, she headed for the door.

It had only taken Harm about ten minutes to drive to Meg's apartment and he found himself sitting in his car ten minutes early trying to kill time. He had to laugh at himself. His punctuality, or lack thereof was usually the brunt of many jokes, but what many people failed to notice was that he was always on time when it counted. Sure he liked to take an extra ten-fifteen minutes for lunch, but he was always in court on time. Sighing to himself he decided he may as well head up to Meg's apartment and wait on her couch instead of in his car. Getting out, he grabbed the flowers and locked the SUV as he made the short trek to her building. As luck would have it a delivery boy was exiting just as he approached, so he slipped through the main doors without buzzing up to Meg. Checking the text message from Meg on his phone again to make sure he had the right apartment number he braced himself as he knocked firmly on the door and waited.

He could hear movement coming from within the apartment, when suddenly the door swung open. What he saw took his breath away. Meg stood before him smiling radiantly as he took in her appearance. She had always been beautiful in her uniform, but the vision before him was downright hot and blew all of his fantasies out of the water.

"You're early." Meg laughed.

Alarmed, Harm looked at his watch. "Only by two minutes." He commented before he noticed she was teasing him.

Meg opened the door further and moved to the side. "Come on in, I just need a moment."

Harm stepped into her apartment. It was his first time there since she moved back. He scanned the surroundings, noting the soft, warm tones of the walls, the numerous framed pictures and overstuffed leather furniture, deciding it was all perfectly Meg. When his eyes landed back on Meg he was brought back to reality.

Remembering the bouquet in his hand he moved to offer it to Meg. "A little cliché, I know, but I figured if I was going to go all out it was necessary."

Meg smiled taking the bouquet from him and carefully removing the wrapping. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the beautiful arrangement of dozens of roses in several shades of red, pink, yellow, orange and white. "They're beautiful, thank you." She whispered, as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That reminds me, I haven't told you how gorgeous you look yet." Harm smiled his trade mark cocky grin.

Meg laughed. "I think you just did. You don't look so bad either." She said with a wink.

"It's not exactly dress whites and gold wings..." Harm replied with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I still like your odds, Commander." Meg shot back, enjoying the raised eyebrows Harm now sporting. "Oh, before I forget, I need your hand with something."

"You never cease to surprise me, Meg. How can I be of service?" Harm laughed.

Meg turned around and indicated the zipper at the back of her dress. "Do you mind?" She asked with fake innocence.

Harm took a step toward her, placing one hand on the zipper, the other on her lower back. "Up or down?" He whispered in her ear.

Meg's eyes slid closed as she revelled in the sensation of his breath moving across the shell off her ear. "Up, for now." Was all she could manage.

Harm moved painstakingly slow as he dragged the zipper up to its close, letting his fingers linger on the soft skin of her back for a moment longer than necessary. "All done." He said rubbing his hand across the portion of Meg's back that remained exposed.

He got a breathy 'thanks' for his efforts, that made him want to rip the zipper down and give Meg something to be really thankful for, but there would be time for that later. He hadn't spent all morning planning to ruin it by taking Meg on her living room floor, not that it wouldn't be worth it, but that Meg deserved better. Shaking himself from his thoughts he asked Meg if she was ready. Meg nodded in response and walked over to the hall closet followed closely by Harm. Pulling out a long black wool dress coat she slipped it on with help from Harm.

"All set." She said as she finished buttoning her coat.

"Shall we?" Harm asked extending his elbow to her.

Meg slipped her arm through his, accepting the gesture. "Lead the way." She murmured after locking the apartment door.

They walked silently downstairs and out to Harm's SUV arm in arm. Stopping at the passenger's side, Harm opened the door for Meg, smiling at the flash of leg he got as she stepped up into the vehicle before walking around and slipping into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Meg prodded.

Harm gave her a devilish smile. "It's classified."

Meg rolled her eyes. She hated waiting for surprises. "Come on, we both know I'm just going to figure it out when we get close." She tried to reason.

Harm had to chuckle. "I thought of that, and that is what this is for." He said removing a silk blindfold from his pocket.

"Seriously?" Meg scoffed.

"Humour me, please?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Meg grabbed the blindfold from him and put it on grumbling. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

With that settled Harm started the engine and put the car into drive. He made a few unnecessary twists and turns just to make sure Meg wasn't able to figure out where he was going. After almost an hour's ride the car came to a stop. Meg's hands shot up to the blindfold, but Harm was quick to stop her.

"Not yet." He said as he moved her hands away from the cover.

"You're killing me, you know that?" Meg said dryly.

Harm just laughed as he got out of the SUV and walked around to Meg's side and helped her out. "Just a few more minutes. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Meg replied automatically.

"Good." Harm whispered in her ear once again, causing Meg to shiver involuntarily. Placing a hand around her waist and settling it on her hip he began to guide her through the darkness. After a short walk they came to a stop. "Wait here for a second, and no peaking!" Harm commanded playfully.

Meg rolled her eyes under the blindfold, but nodded in compliance. Secretly she was loving that this surprise meant so much to him. She heard his footsteps disappear for a moment, and based on the sounds and smells she could hazard a guess as to where they were but she couldn't think of a single restaurant in the area. After a moment she heard Harm's approaching footsteps and smiled to herself.

"I don't know what you have planned, Commander, but I am definitely intrigued." She commented.

Harm laughed, he should have guessed there'd be no fooling her. "Do tell, Commander."

"Well I hear water lapping, and can smell the beach air, so we're not on the Potomac, I would guess Chesapeake Bay." She reasoned.

Harm sighed. "There's no surprising you."

"Well that's not entirely true, I can't imagine what restaurant you've picked out." Meg said softly.

This brought a smile to Harm's face. "That's because we're not at a restaurant."

He laughed as Meg's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Allow me to enlighten you." He said stepping around behind her. Reaching up he carefully untied the blindfold and let it fall from her eyes. The surprised gasp that met his ears was more than enough validation for his efforts. He knew he had out-done himself this time.


End file.
